It is the objective of this laboratory to provide plasma lipoproteins and purified apolipoproteins isolated according to carefully standardized procedures for use by the individual projects within the program. This core facility is central to the Program Project and every member utilizes it. This core has three main purposes which are; I. Lipoprotein Production Isolation and purification of human lipoproteins and related products II. Apolipoprotein Production Isolation of human apolipoproteins including apo A-I, A-II and apo C-I. C- II and C-III. III. Characterization of Lipoproteins and Apolipoproteins Using the Following Techniques: (a) Agarose gel electrophoresis of lipoproteins (b) SDS-PAGE of apolipoproteins (c) Electron microscopy of native and reconstituted lipid-protein complexes. The benefits arising from the centralized service provided by the Core Laboratory include: 1) uniformity of materials and techniques; 2) optimal use of space, supplies and equipment, especially centrifuges.